


earning a slap

by goingtothetardis



Series: RebelCaptain Adventures [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Confined Spaces, F/M, Rebelcaptainprompts fic, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Cassian, Jyn, and K2 need to hid in a tiny closet during a mission, and things get... awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a double fill for Rebelcaptainprompts: "agony, fingers, shiver" (prompted by myself) and "competition."
> 
> I finally saw the movie again last night (cries) and was inspired to finish this ridiculous thing. I had lots of fun with it, and I hope you do too.
> 
> Beta by Crazygirlne. Thank you! (I tweaked a few things after she read through it, so all mistakes are my own.)

“Quick! In here!” K-2 hisses, holding open a small door. 

There’s no time to think, so Cassian jumps through right after Jyn, both sighing in relief when K-2 follows and clicks the door shut behind him. Only then does Cassian give any attention to their surroundings. 

Or, rather, lack thereof. 

It quickly becomes apparent they’re in some kind of maintenance closet or storage compartment. Something _clearly_ not designed to fit two grown adults and one tall and gangly droid, judging by the way his knees bend into his chest and press against Jyn’s legs from the front. She’s obviously in a similarly cramped position, even though he can’t see her in the dim light. K-2 pushes against his left side, all his metal parts jutting into him at uncomfortable angles.

“Kay, find a small enough hiding spot?” he asks with a grunt. 

Across from him, Jyn makes some unintelligible noise of agreement. 

“Well, I am sorry I saved your life. If you would like, I could open the door to give you more room to move,” K-2 snaps back. “But then you’d be dead, and if you’re dead, I don’t think you’d be able to complain about anything.”

Cassian just rolls his eyes at K-2’s dramatics

They’ll likely be in here for a while. It’s a duty day, and at this time of the day, the halls are buzzing with stormtroopers and Imperial officers. They’d taken a wrong turn somewhere along the way, despite K-2’s supposed data intake of the base, and so close to control, it’s perhaps the worst place this base to find themselves in. 

He huffs. “Fine. _Thank you_ , K-2.” 

Cassian quiets as loud footsteps stomp down the corridor. Restless and uncomfortable, he shifts, trying to find a position he’ll be able to maintain until active hours have passed. He swings his feet to his side and half stands on his knees, thinking it might be possible to shove his legs under K-2’s, but in the process of situating himself in such a dark and confined space, he loses balance and tips toward Jyn.

His hand lands on a peculiarly soft mound of fabric, and Jyn gasps loudly at his touch. His fingers squeeze once, hesitantly, before he realizes what, exactly, he’s gripping. 

It’s _Jyn_ , and not only is it Jyn, but he’s currently _groping_ her like a savage. 

“Cassian, your current hand placement comes with a ninety-nine percent rate of earning yourself a slap.” 

Cassian pulls his hand away like it’s on fire.

 _Of course_ K-2 can see in the dark. It’s a skill Cassian’s always been grateful for, but in this moment, he wishes the droid weren’t quite so… observant. 

It’s pure agony as a deafening silence permeates the tiny closet for several long seconds. Cassian doesn’t respond, nor does Jyn, and he feels the heat rushing to his face. This isn’t exactly how he imagined touching Jyn… there... for the first time. 

No, instead, in one of his many fantasies, they’d be alone – far, _far_ away from sarcastic droids – and Jyn would be begging him to touch her there. 

Finally, the silence becomes too much, and he hisses a barely audible apology. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Jyn says, her voice so quiet he’s not quite sure if he’s imagined it. 

Cassian realizes he’s still perched precariously, so very, very carefully, he reaches for what he thinks is the wall behind him and uses it to lower himself to the ground, perpendicular to his previous position. It’s not so cramped this way, and sensing the extra room, Jyn quickly repositions herself the same way, sitting next to him. 

The embarrassment quickly dissipates until Cassian feels just how close Jyn is. In this confined space, he’s hyper aware of her presence, and now, the feel of her leg and arm pressed against him sends heat to other parts of his body. 

Other parts he refuses to acknowledge, especially with the presence of K-2. The droid is already perceptive enough, and the thought of any more droll commentary almost tempts Cassian to leave their hiding place and fight his way out. But no, the wounds of Scarif are still fresh, and he’s rather attracted to the idea of living now that Jyn fights by his side. 

Cassian closes his eyes and exhales a long, slow breath, resting his hands on his legs in front of him. K-2 remains mercifully silent. Beside him, Jyn wiggles and rearranges her arms in such a way he can feel her place her hand on her leg – the same leg touching his. 

Opening his eyes, Cassian chances a glance at Jyn, and now that his eyes have adjusted to the dark, he finds her staring at him. The rest of her face is obscured in shadows, but the whites of her eyes reflect the sparse light, and they narrow slightly in the way they do when she’s smirking. 

He feels the corners of his mouth quirk up automatically in response, the expression faltering when Jyn’s finger gently grazes the edge of his hand. Without breaking their gaze, he stifles a quick gasp and stills.

Next to the door, K-2 sighs, loud and obvious.

Jyn’s finger grows more daring, and before he knows it, she’s trailing her fingers over the back of his hand. It’s so soft, her touch light as a feather, and he shivers, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms. Jyn’s eyes narrow in challenge, her actions suddenly a competition of sorts, and Cassian has never been one to back down from such behavior. 

He flips his hand and captures Jyn’s fingers with his, threading them together. _Finally_. They’re rough and calloused from the life they live, but the skin on the top of her hand is soft and dry, something he notices when his thumb brushes gently against hers. 

Jyn gasps, and Cassian grins in victory, squeezing her hand tightly within his. It’s a perfect fit, just as he thought it would be, and he hopes that as soon as they–

“Shall I exit to the hall to be slaughtered and let you two have the room to yourselves?” K-2 rather abruptly interrupts his thoughts. Jyn sighs and moves to pull his hand away from hers, but he holds on tight, letting out a soft snort of laughter when Jyn huffs. 

“No,” he whispers. “Leave it.”

And she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
